


Let Me Love You

by SarahMidnight



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 18+, Anime, Aww, Cute, Hot, M/M, Manga, Smut, Spiders, hxh - Freeform, phantom troupe, phinfei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahMidnight/pseuds/SarahMidnight
Summary: Feitan gets back from a mission and Phinks realizes just how much he missed him over the past few months. (Warning smut!)
Relationships: Feitan/Phinks (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Let Me Love You

"Phinks? Phinks are you home?" Feitan called out waiting for an answer, for something. Phinks was his best friend. They were always together, though day and Night Feitan and Phinks were inseparable. Three months ago, Feitan was sent on a mission alone by Chrollo Luclifer, boss of the phantom troupe and Feitan had to leave Phinks. Those were a few lonely months. Feitan was suprised at how lonely those months happened to be. He knew he was always with Phinks and that He and Phinks were best friends but he never realized the extent he depended on Phinks. While he was on his 'trip' sometimes he would get frustrated at something like a high up object he couldn't reach (due to his short height) when Feitan would wonder why Phinks wasn't helping him, he would turn to see that Phinks wasn't there and for whatever reason this really upset him.

Phinks had been in the restroom changing when he heard Feitan come in. "Fei? He asked curiously. He left the bathroom and went over to Feitan and smiled. "Hey Fei, I missed you..."

"Missed you too, dummy."

"I'm not a dummy!"

Feitan laughed at Phinks reaction. Typical old Phinks, this was the Phinks that he had missed so much while he was away. Being with Phinks just felt very natural. He smiled and looked at him. Feitan went to his room to change into some PJ's then he was gonna ask Phinks if maybe he wanted to watch a movie and chat. You know catch up on what had happened while he was gone. Feitan looked in his drawers and found a black tee shirt and decided that would work just fine for sleepwear. Feitan removed his current shirt and was about to change into the new one while Phinks accidentally walked in on him unaware that he was changing clothes. "Hey Feit-"

"Tch...dummy don't you know when to knock?" Feitan was secretly pretty embarrassed but he didn't show it. He didn't know how Phinks would act if he did.

"F-Feitan..." Phinks felt funny seeing the smaller male sitting on his bed undressed half way. He felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. He wondered, 'Could Feitan hear it too?' But his question remained unanswered.

"Phinks? Is something wrong? Phinks?"

Phinks was thinking of something he had seen online that week. A sexual video of a male with black hair saying submissive things on camera. That was it. The male wasn't having sex or anything but he started to touch himself he started to say things like "please touch me." And other things. Phinks took a breath trying to make these thoughts go away and closed his eyes but when he did, He started to fantasize Feitan. Small, Vulnerable, And he was pretty sure Feitan was a Virgin too. HIS virgin. He imagined Feitan moaning wanting HIM. Phinks opened his eyes and saw Feitan staring at him.

"Are you ok?" Feitan asked him. He was a little worried about his friend wondering if something had happened when he was away that he should know about.

"Feitan..." Phinks asked him slowly.

"Yes Phinks? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Fei."

"Then why are you acting so- so- I don't know how to describe it. Weird?" Feitan said.

"F-Feitan are you a Virgin?" Phinks asked wanting another piece of information for his fantasies.

"W-What?"

Phinks walked over to Feitan and picked him up in his arms. He leaned down and whispered into Feitan's ear gently. "You're a sexy little virgin aren't you Fei? I'll take such good care of you Feitan, I promise." Feitan blushed. He wasn't really sure what Phinks was talking about when he said "he would take such good care of him." but, he liked his tone of voice. Feitan's heart was beating fast and he wondered if Phinks could hear it too. Phinks laid Feitan down on the bed and started to undress. He removed his shirt first exposing his muscular body to Feitan. Feitan blushed a little.

"T-Tsk...W-What are you doing?" Phinks climbed ontop of him and leaned close to his ear. Feitan shivers in anticipation feeling Phinks warm breath against his ear. Phinks leaned even closer and whispered, "I'm welcoming you back in the best possible way Feitan ~"

Feitan felt his heart beat so fast he thought he was going to have a heart attack and die. "W-What way is that?"

"I'm going to take your virginity, Feitan Portor ~" this statement earned an audioble gasp from Feitan as Phinks moved to his neck. He slide his tounge across Feitan's clear, white skin. He had never been pleasured, he had never been marked. Phinks was going to enjoy himself. He started sucking gently into Feitan's neck earning a small moan from the other which pleased Phinks very much. "Sensitive?~"

"I-If someone did this to you then you would make sounds too-!" Feitan said. He was enjoying himself but was also embarrassed.

"Oh Feitan, I am going to do so many enjoyable things with your beautiful body this is just the start." Feitan was already shirtless so After Phinks had marked Feitan with a decent sized hickey, he moved down to his nipples and started pinching one of the small buds gently in between his fingers. Feitan sqirms a little underneath him. This is better than Phinks had ever imagined. "Tell me what you're thinking." Phinks asked him. Feitan blushed.

"Thinking I like this..."

"Oh? How much do you like it Fei?"

"A-A lot!" Feitan moaned softly and Phinks kisses him.

"You sound so pretty, I wonder what other pretty sounds you can make~"

"P-Phinks-" Phinks reaches down and plams Feitan's pants and Feitan gasps and closes his eyes. "It's already hard~" Feitan blushes and gasped as he felt Phinks remove his pants as he became exposed. Phinks wondered if Feitan would like his dirty talk. "Hey Fei~"

"P-Phinks."

"I'm gonna get these thighs nice and wet ok?~" Feitan was blushing more than he thought possible and heard Phinks taking his own pants off but didn't actually look having become too embarrassed. Feitan soon feels something rubbing against his thigh. "Fei~ You wanna guess what that is?~" Feitan was at a loss for words he just wanted Phinks so badly now and didn't know how to control himself in a submissive situation like this. Phinks leaned over Feitan and held his hand above his head kissing him.

"Well it's not my hands, they are right here Fei ~" Feitan gasps in realization and starts to squirm around. "It's my dick Fei and you got so excited when you found out ~" Phinks kisses Feitan again.

"Should I make myself cum all over those pretty thighs? What do you think Fei?"

"P-Please..."

"Oh? I didn't hear you Feitan ~"

"P-Phinks I want to feel it. Your cum on my body~"

"That's right, don't be Shy Feitan ~" Phinks grabs Feitan. He sits him up and kisses his neck. "You know what you need to let me do if you want me to cum~" Feitan blushed.

"Phinks!~"

"I'll take great care of you ~ you know how much I care about you Fei~" Feitan blushes a ton.

"Please Phinks~"

"Please what?~"

"Please take my virginity ~" Feitan laid down and spread his legs as Phinks grabbed a bottle of lube.

"On your stomach. Now." Phinks didn't want to wait any longer he wanted to prep Feitan and shove his dick inside him. Feitan was a little nervous but laid on his stomach as Phinks puts a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He pushes a lubed finger against Feitan's hole. He knew their size difference would feel so amazing. Feitan softly closed his eyes and Phinks pushed a finger in and gave Feitan some time to adjust. Pretty soon Feitan was practically humping his finger and Phinks chuckled. "You really like that don't you?~" Feitan just moaned a little in response. Phinks added another finger and started stretching him and pushing his fingers in and out. "Ahhh~"

"You sound beautiful ~" Phinks complimented every little sound he made. Feitan was absolutely gorgeous and Feitan was HIS. Soon, he pulled out his fingers and Feitan whimpers at the feeling of losing them. Feitan applies lube to himself and gets Feitan in a comfortable position. "I love you, Feitan." Phinks whispers to him as he brushes himself against Feitan's entrence. He waited until now to tell Feitan because he wanted him to have something nice to think about during the pain that was about to come. "This will hurt a little so just relax and think of that nice thing I just told you. I promise I'll make you feel super good only the best for MY Feitan." Phinks slowly pushes into Feitan and he screams.

Feitan can't think straight. Phinks loves him? Phinks wanted him? He feels Phinks kissing his neck and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. "You're beautiful ~ you feel really amazing Fei~ you're mine~" nothing could make Feitan happier then this was making him. "I promise I will make you feel good soon~" Phinks gently nuzzles his neck.

"I love Phinks..." Feitan says as Phinks dick starts to feel like bliss. "You love me?"

"Yes, I love you." Feitan moaned happily and started trying to move himself on Phinks. "Want me to move now?"

"Dick feels good~" Feitan said as he held onto Phinks.

"Don't worry we just got started~" Phinks started slamming in and out of Feitan as Feitan moaned and screamed in pleasure. A few minutes later Feitan had a look of utter bliss on his face. "Fei let go, your body is ready to take you. It's ok." Feitan moans deeply on such a high right now. Phinks groans and cum's right inside Feitan which sends Feitan over the edge causing him to cum too. "There you go~" Feitan lays on the bed still frozen in bliss from his orgasm as Phinks pulls out of him and kisses his body all over. Soon Fei looks upset. "What's wrong?" Phinks said worried.

"Y-You might want to do this with someone else...I don't want you to feel this with someone else." Phinks holds him close and strokes his hair.

"Oh no baby this is only for you. I belong to you now as long as you belong to me."

"Belong to Phinks." Feitan said happily.

"Only you, I only ever want you Feitan." Feitan smiles softly and kisses Phinks. Phinks kisses him reassuringly and holds his tired body close. "Welcome home Feitan..."


End file.
